


어린이날 특집

by YuliaCho



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: ‘The legal definition of child generally refers to a minor, otherwise known as a person younger than the age of majority.’ - definition of Child, Wikipedia (5th, May, 2014)
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer





	어린이날 특집

세실은 기분좋게 오늘의 방송을 끝내고 주차장으로 나왔다. 오늘은 딱히 이상한 일이 일어나지 않았기 때문이었다. 애견 공원의 후드를 쓴 사람들도 오늘만큼은 조용히 넘어갔고, 있으면 안되는 집이라던가 사람들을 자꾸 유혹하는 숲도, 볼링장 지하 도시도, 심지어 여기저기 출몰해서는 사람들을 조종하고다니는 빛나는 구름도 보이지 않았다. 그래서 방송을 하는 데엔 어려움이 있긴했지만 - 사건을 알려주는게 방송이 존재하는 이유고, 나잇베일은 항상 그러한 사건이 있었다 - 그건 딱히 문제가 될 만한 것은 아니었다. 지금 세실의 눈 앞에 있는 상황이 오늘 그가 겪을 가장 큰 문제였다.

“카...를로스?”

“알아, 세실 나도 안다고.”

세실의 차 본네트에 기대어 있는건 분명히 카를로스였다. 하지만 좀 더 작고, 어리고...아무튼 어렸다. 게다가 안경도 쓰고있지 않았다. 세실 앞의 어린아이는 크게 잡아봤자 열두어 살 쯤 된것 같았다. 옷의 소매도, 바지 끝도 잔뜩 접은데다가 신발도 터무니없이 커서 저 모습으로 어떻게 방송국까지 왔는지는 아마 본인만이 알 것 같았다.

“일단 빅 리코로 가자, 가면서 얘기해줄께. 나 배고파.”

모습이 어려지니 배도 빨리 고픈게 아닐까 하며 세실은 차 문을 열었다.

##

“이제 어떻게 된 건 지 좀 알려줄 수 있을것 같은데?”

그제서야 카를로스는 기름 묻은 손가락을 빨면서 대답했다.

“아침에 나올때는 멀쩡했단말야. 랩에서도 딱히 이상한 거 없었어. 세상에 어느 미친 과학자가 실험하다말고 효과를 입증해보인다면서 그걸 지가 먹겠어? 조그만 쥐한테나 나눠주겠지. 그리고, 혹시나 해서 말해두겠는데 나 슈퍼 거미같은거한테 물린것도 아냐.”

“그럼 도대체 뭐 때문인거지? 오늘 방송하는데 너처럼 어려진 사람은 아무도 없었어. 난 심지어 네가 그렇게 변한것도 듣지 못했다고.”

“나도 모르겠어, 세실. 그냥 오전에 너무 졸리길래 잠깐 눈이라도 붙여야겠다고 간이침대 펴고 잠들었거든. 깨어나보니 이런 모습이 되어있었어! 그동안 누가 들어오고 나간건 아닌것같았고 말야. 평소보다 쪽잠을 오래잔 건 맞긴한데, 그거 빼고는 별다른 건 없었어. 그렇다고 호들갑떨면서 보안관의 비밀경찰한테 가기도 뭣하고. 네 방송에 언급되진 않았지만, 너라면 혹시 무엇때문에 그런지 알수도 있겠다 싶어서 온거야. 이 꼴로 오는데도 좀 시간이 걸리긴 했었어. 게다가 오는길에 조시 할머니를 만났는데 할머님이 나한테 젊어진 비결이 뭐냐고 묻는통에 정신없었지.”

말을 마치며 카를로스는 평소에 먹던 커피 대신 주문한 코코아가 담긴 머그잔을 두 손으로 들고 홀짝였다. 세실은 그의 말에 조용히 생각하더니 입을 열었다.

“내생각엔 말야, 카를로스, 아무래도 랩에서 뭔일이 있던 것같아. 네가 거기서 잠들고 나서 이렇게 되어버린거니까. 일단은 거기에 다시 한 번 가보는게 좋겠어.”

“좋아.”

카를로스는 대답하며 다시 코코아를 한 모금 마셨다.

##

카를로스의 연구실은, 사실 세실에게는 도무지 이해할 수 없는 낯선 것들의 집합이었다. 나잇베일의 이상현상에 대해 조사하러 왔다는 건 알고있었지만, 이 조그마한 연구실은 세실이 보기엔 온갖 잡동사니들로 가득차있었다. 물론 기상현상을 확인하는 기계나, 지진을 감지하는 것 정도는 괜찮았다. 하지만 엄청나게 많은 시계들이나 고스트 계측기 같은건 우스꽝스런 옷을 입고 청소기를 메고다니며 유령들을 사냥하는 사람들에게나 어울릴 만한 것이지 카를로스에게는 좀 아니었다.

“카를로스, 혹시 뭐가 달라진 게 있는것같아?”

“글쎄...음?”

작아진 키에도 아랑곳않고 기계들을 유심히 살펴보던 카를로스가 고개를 갸웃거리며 본 건 시계 하나였다. 아무 무늬 없는 크롬으로 된, 큼지막하게 큰 바늘과 작은 바늘이 째깍거리는 자명종이었다.

“세실, 여기있는 이 시계 말야 열시를 가리키고 있어. 지금 밤 열두시쯤인데.”

“그거 원래 그런거 아니야? 다른도시의 시각이라던가 뭐 그런거말이지.”

“아냐, 다른 시계는 몰라도 이거 나잇베일 시간이 맞아, 내 알람시계거든. 게다가 이거 나잇베일로 온 뒤로는 아무리 시간을 바꾸려고해도 바늘이 돌아가질 않는걸, 봐봐.”

카를로스는 자명종을 들어 뒷면의 꼭지를 돌리면서 세실에게 시계 앞면을 보여주었다. 딸깍딸깍하는 소리가 나는데도, 시계 바늘은 빨리돌아가기는 커녕 정직하게 1초에 한 눈금씩 나아갔다.

“이 시계가 문제인거면, 이걸 부숴버리면 되지않을까?”

말을 마치며 세실은 시계를 가만히 바닥에 내려놓고는 발로 밟는게 좋을지 아니면 주변에 널려있는 도구로 내리치는게 보다 효과적일지 생각하는 것 같았다.

“아니 세 세실, 그건 좀 위험한 방법인것같은데. 그러다가 시계만 부숴지고 나는 그대로면 어떡해?”

“아, 그렇구나.”

그 말을 듣고서 세실은 바닥의 시계를 줍더니 다시 조용히 탁자 위로 올려놓았다.

“근데 왜 하필 열시지...혹시 오늘 무슨 날인가?”

“5월 4일? 아니아니 별다른 날 아닌데. 아 이제 5월 5일이구나.”

“세실 잠깐만, 5월 5일이라고?”

“응, 왜 무슨 날인거야?”

카를로스는 황급히 노트북을 켜더니 무언가를 검색하다 세실을 쳐다보았다.

“이거야, 세실 이거라고!”

카를로스의 외침에 세실은 화면을 자세히 살펴보았다. 화면에는 위키피디아 페이지가 열려있었는데, 그 중에서도 Republic of Korea 라고 쓰여있는 항목이 펼쳐져있었다. ‘5월 5일이 공식적인 어린이날이다.’

“같은 랩은 아니었는데 옆 랩에 한국인 유학생이 있었거든, 자기 생일이 5월 5일인데 그날이 한국에선 어린이날이라고 날짜가 겹치니까 어렸을때 선물 한번밖에 못받아서 싫었다고 그랬었어. 방금 생각이 나더라고. 게다가 한국이랑 여기 시간차가 14시간이니까...”

“그럼 지금 이 시계는 거기 시간이랑 똑같이 가고있는건가?”

“그렇다고 해야할 것 같은데.”

“그러면 카를로스, 한국 시간으로 5월 5일이 지나면 다시 돌아오는게 아닐까? 오전 쯤에 잠깐 자고나니 변한거라면, 아마 한국에서 5월 6일이 될때 다시 본모습으로 돌아올것같아.”

카를로스는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“하긴 여긴 나잇베일이니까. 무슨일이 일어난대도 이젠 이상한게 아닌것같아.”

“그렇긴 하지.”

세실은 대답을 하고는 키득거렸다. 그 모습을 본 카를로스도 웃음이 나왔다. 까딱하면 평생 어린이로 살아야 하는 상황이긴 했지만, 세실을 보고있으니 어떻게든 되겠지 라는 생각이 들었다.

“그럼 오늘은 푹 자고 내일 상태를 보는게 좋겠다. 집까지 바래다줄께.”

“응, 고마워.”

##

“굿나잇, 세실.”

“굿나잇, 카를로스.”

세실은 말을 마치고는 평소처럼 카를로스에게 키스했다. 카를로스가 작아져서 무릎을 굽히고 고개를 숙여 간신히 키를 맞추고는 입술을 맞대었다. 세실은 어쩐지 뭔가 매우 위험한 짓을 하고있다는 생각이 들었다. 그러다 순간적인 충동으로 혀를 입술 안쪽으로 밀어넣었다. 카를로스의 입속은, 작아진 그의 키 만큼이나 작고 여렸다. 카를로스의 손이 그의 가슴팍을 짚었다. 갑작스런 침범 때문에 놀란 모양인 것 같았다. 세실은 입술을 떼었다. 카를로스의 입술은 방금전의 침범 때문인지 잔뜩 번들거리고 빨갛게 부어올라있었다.

“까, 깜짝놀랐잖아, 세실...어?”

카를로스는 눈을 비비더니 세실을 멍하니 바라보았다.

“카를로스, 왜 그래?”

“세실, 나 갑자기 네 얼굴이 안보여, 잠깐만.”

말을 마친 카를로스는 주머니를 뒤적이더니 뿔테 안경을 꺼냈다. 그가 평소에 쓰고다니던 안경이었다. 안경을 조심스레 쓰고난 뒤 카를로스는 다시 세실을 쳐다보았다.

“아, 이제 보인다, 좀 어지럽긴 하지만. 그럼, 다시, 굿나잇!”

“카를로스 잠깐만, 지금 아까보다 너 키가 커진것같아.”

“응?”

“아니 아까 분명히 무릎 굽히고 고개 숙일땐, 이것보다 작았는데 말야...”

갑자기 세실은 무엇에 놀란듯 고개를 들더니 몇 초간 움직이지 않았다.

“세실?”

“카를로스, 나 다시 네가 어른이 되는 방법을 찾은것같아.”

##

“생각해봐, 어른이랑 어린이의 차이가 뭐지? 나이같은건 되게 불명확하잖아. 어린이라는 건 그냥 미성숙한 걸 뜻하는거니까, 성숙해지면 곧 어른이 되는게 아닐까?”

“네 말은 그렇다면, 뭔가 성숙한 행동을 하면 된다는거야?”

“그런셈이지.”

세실은 대답하고는 카를로스를 훌쩍 들어올렸다. 휙 낚아챘다는 표현이 더 옳을 것 같았다. 그는 카를로스가 이미 열어둔 현관문으로 들어가 문을 닫고는 카를로스를 내려주었다.

“세실?”

“그러니까, 카를로스, 우리 한번 시도해보는게 좋을것같아. 성숙한 행동 말이야.”

##

“세실, 윽, 그만해.”

카를로스는 싫으면서도 이게 방법이라는 것을 인정하지 않을 수가 없었다. 그는 아까보다 훨씬 키가 커져 있었고, 시력은 더 나빠졌다. 목소리는 방금전보다 굵어진 게 확실했다.

“어린이한테는 나쁜말 같은거 해주지 않잖아, 카를로스. 어때, 조금 더 어른이 된 것 같아? 아프다고 하면서 이렇게 조르면 어떡해. 말이랑 행동이랑 다르잖아, 둘이 같이 가야지. 계속 이럴거면 벌을 더 줄거야.”

세실은 카를로스의 유두를 깨물며 넣었던 손가락을 빼내었다. 가슴팍의 자극에 다시 긴장하던 카를로스는 그러자 약간은 긴장이 풀린 것 같았다. 하지만 그건 벌이 아니었다. 세실은 자신의 촉수들 중 하나를 카를로스의 발그레해진 그곳에 밀어넣었다.

“윽 아파, 아 아파, 세실-”

“아픈데 왜 여긴 이렇게 젖은거야, 거짓말 계속하면 어떡해, 카를로스.”

촉수는 카를로스의 내벽을 마구 더듬었다. 너무 뜨거워서 카를로스는 마치 내상이라도 입고있는 것 같다는 생각이 들었다. 하지만 그런 생각도 잠시 지나가고 엄청난 충격이 덮쳐와 머릿속이 뒤죽박죽 되어버렸다.

“앗, 아 아읏 아 응, 으응 읏!”

카를로스 자신이 듣기에도 너무 부끄러운 소리여서, 그는 어디 구석에라도 숨고싶은 심정이었다. 하지만 동시에, 너무나도 원했다. 이대로 끝까지 간다면 앞으로 어떤일이 일어나든 딱히 상관없을 것 같았다.

“칼, 지금 너 예뻐. 볼은 발그레하고 피부는 반들거리고, 네 안에선 자꾸 날 원해 어서 더 들어오라고 보채고 나는 더 이상 기뻐서 어쩔줄을 모르겠어.”

“세, 읏 세실, 으응 그 그만-”

“아 칼, 좋아, 완벽해.”

##

카를로스는 눈을 떴다. 눈을 뜨자마자 그가 한 일은, 자신을 확인하는 거였다. 마치 꿈이라도 꾼 모양인듯, 그는 다시 어른이 되어 있었다.

“봐봐, 제대로 잘 돌아왔지?”

방문 앞에는 세실이 쟁반을 들고 서 있었다. 쟁반 위에는 머그 두 개와 구운 토스트가 놓여져 있었는데, 커피 냄새가 침대까지 풍겨왔다.

“근데 말야 세실...”

“응?”

침대에 앉아서 토스트를 우물거리던 세실은 카를로스를 향해 고개를 돌렸다.

“이거 그냥 시간 지나면 원래대로 돌아오는거 너 괜히 어제 그런거 아냐?”

“어, 에 그게 무슨소리야, 어제 너도 확인했잖아, 내가 쨘 하고 키스하니까 변하던거.”

“훔, 그래 그렇단말이지...”

카를로스는 왠지 석연찮은 표정으로 모닝커피를 들이켰다. 세실은, 슬쩍 미소를 지었다.


End file.
